


The Bargain

by DawnElle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lucius needs an heir, M/M, Sex for profit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnElle/pseuds/DawnElle
Summary: Lucius needs an heir, she wants some fun. Let the bargain commence
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Bargain

This is an idea from the group Weasleys, Witches, and Writers Wheel of Death Wednesday. I named a character and they gave me a Weasley and a word prompt.  
I chose Lucius and was given Ginny and the word Bargain. 

I own nothing and make no money off this work. It's written in pure fun, from my twisted mind.

Ginny tapped her foot impatiently. He was late today. The man was usually punctual to a fault, almost getting them caught on a number of occasions. She glanced at the clock, 10 minutes past their meetup time. She knew he’d show up, he always did. She just didn’t like being kept waiting.  


She couldn’t tell you how many times they’d met, or how often it seemed they’d blurred the lines between actual caring and the terms of the deal, but what she could could tell you was how it all started.  


_Flashback  
_

__

__

It had been two years since the end of the war, Ginny’s career as a HolyHead Harpy was taking off. She’d graduated Hogwarts with 7 N.E.W.T’s but decided to take up quidditch when the scout said she’d shown promise. While things with Harry Potter were going, they were moving at a snail’s pace.  


She loved the man dearly, but no one kept Ginny Weasley on the side. He’d told her he wasn’t ready, that they’d get together eventually, but they didn’t have an exclusive relationship because neither side felt ready to commit. Well, he may not have been ready, but she was. However, she decided to let him have his fun, and she’d have hers.  


She was just thinking of who to go to when he walked in. Ginny’s eyes nearly came out of her head when she saw him. He stood in front of him looking as arrogant and put together as he always was. She loathed everything from his long hair to his shiny dragon-hide shoes. She chuckled as his signature cane was no longer present to complete the attire.  


“Ms. Weasley” he said smoothly by way of greeting. Ginny felt shivers go up her spine, say what you will about the man, but his voice was damn sexy. She didn’t give him anything in return, just continued staring at him. The silence seemed to go on forever. When it became clear she wasn’t going to say anything, he cleared his throat. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but she was his last hope.  


“Ms. Weasley, I find myself needing some assistance, and you are just the person to help me out.” Ginny scoffed at this. “You, need assistance from ME?! The great Lucius Malfoy needs MY help?! And what is so important for you to leave your manor to come see a lowly blood traitor?” Even his wording was arrogant. Assistance her ass. She could already guess what he wanted. While Draco had been a little shit as a child, the man was completely different.  


He’d been by The Burrow several times to offer his sincere apologies to the Weasley family, shaken hands with Harry and Ron, and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug as a sign of peace between the families. Even going so far as to catch Charlie’s eye. When Narcissa had passed six months ago, Molly had taken Draco in as one of her own and now was officially a Weasley.  


Yes, the arrogant boy who hated her family had been adopted as one. Ginny remembered the broken man who came to their door on the eve of Narcissa’s death. Even Arthur felt bad for him. He was a child caught up in a world where the only person to show him any kindness and love was his mother. He’d denounced his name and his father. A small wedding had made everything official. It caused quite the scandal, not to mention the many laughs at Sunday dinners for the irony. It still shocked Ginny to see him holding hands with her brother Charlie, platinum wedding bands flashing as they walked. Draco Weasley was now happy to be the 2nd blonde in the family amongst a sea of red heads.  


Lucius started speaking, snapping Ginny out of her reverie. “Yes, I know we’ve had some problems in the past, but I’d like to bury the hatchet as the muggles say and make a bargain.” She folded her hands together and placed them at the top of her desk. “Go on” she said slowly. He did “I find myself in a bit of a predicament. My beloved wife has passed and I find myself no heirs with which to carry on my family name. You are a young vibrant witch, with powerful magic. I’d like for you to carry my child”.  


Ginny nearly fainted. Of all the things he could have said, this was not one of them. She thought he’d come to beg her to make Draco go back NOT produce another son. He continued, “You’d of course be taken care of and compensated immensely for your time and service. The child would be raised by me, and you’d have no more responsibility than to give me a healthy son.”  


Ginny bristled at this. “You want me to give you a son and expect me to just disappear. You’re bloody crazy!” she shouted. Lucius appeared unfazed, ‘Language Ms. Weasley, but yes, you are a young girl surely you don’t wish to be tied down with a child? I’ll do all the work, and you can go free.”  


The gall of the man before her made her want to hex him into oblivion. Then it hit her, this, this was her chance at fun. He wanted an heir, and she wanted sex. “Okay, I’ll do it, but we have to set up some boundaries. I refuse to just give into your demands or have anything sinister happen to me or my family once you get what you want. Have your solicitors draw up paper work and I’ll have mine do the same. Once we have an agreement that both sides can handle, we can go from there.”  


_Present Day  
_

__

__

It pretty simple after that. Basically, the contract said she’d be paid 100,000 galleons monthly for her time and service until an heir is produced. Once completed she’d be paid two million galleons and Lucius would raise the child, coming to Ginny only for any major decisions concerning health or other dire issues. They’d been meeting at least once a week, sometimes more since then for over a year.  


Lucius didn’t have a wand leaving his magical ability reduced significantly, so St. Mungo’s wouldn’t see him and the muggle doctors said there was nothing wrong that they could find. So they just kept trying.  


A soft knock came from her door. Ah, there he is she smirked. “Come in” she said. Once again, the seemingly proud man stood before her looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. Oh, but how Ginny knew he was a desperate, lonely man. He was half crazed for want of an heir, so like a man searching for water in the desert, he kept coming back. Ginny and her family may not have been Slytherins, but Narcissa definitely was. She’d told Draco before her death that she’d cursed Lucius with sterility so he’d never do to another child what he’d done to Draco. A mother’s wrath was a deadly thing, as Bellatrix found out too late and Lucius would soon discover.  


Ginny pulled down her skirt. She’d shaved in anticipation of this day, and loved how Lucius’s mouth watered at seeing her hairless pussy. She could see his erection already straining to be free of the confines of his trousers. He was a sinfully delicious secret she wasn’t quite ready to let go of. Spreading her legs in her chair, “come here” she beckoned “come here and lick this blood traitor’s cunt and fill it with your unworthy cock.”  


Lucius couldn’t get on his knee’s fast enough. The sight of it made her wet. Lucius Malfoy may have struck a bargain with her but it was one never to be full-filled. Ginny cackled madly inside her mind as his talented tongue hit her inner core just the way she liked it. Oh yes, she was no where near through having her fun..


End file.
